gcawrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ultimate Climb (2018)
The Ultimate Climb (2018) was a virtual professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by the Global Creations Alliance, starring the GCA Wrestling roster. It took place on March 18, 2018, in Calgary, Alberta, Canada. It is the first event under the The Ultimate Climb chronology. Background The card featured 10 matches resulting from COM determined storylines. Storylines are produced on GCA's weekly television shows''.'' Pre-Show 8-Woman Tag Team Match At the inaugural GCA: Roulette event on March 5, 2018, Alisha Von Michaels went one on one in a submission match against Codie Hale in the main event. Michaels would ultimately win but then ambush Hale with a steel chair. On the March 8 edition of GCA Wrestling; General Manager, Rick Reynolds allowed Codie to get her revenge when she placed her in a one on one match again that night. However, Michaels would once again pick up the victory. At the inaugural GCA: Roulette event on March 5, 2018, Melissa McNeil defeated Angelina J. Lovecraft in a one on one, over the top rope match. This angered Lovecraft without Melissa realizing. On the March 10 edition of GCA: eXtra, One Hive made there debut as a tag team with two out of the three members (Kari Hanson & Britney Quinn) with Melissa McNeil took on The Reaper Sisters in tag team action. The match would become very personal with the Sisters ultimately picking up the victory. Beauchamp © vs. Rovhan Amoathyn After defeating Zack Simons and Arian Barrios on the March 17 edition of GCA: eXtra, Rovhan Amoathyn was added to The Ultimate Climb pre-show against Beauchamp for the GCA eXtreme Championship. Daniel Danger vs. Rick Reynolds On the March 1 edition of GCA Wrestling, Daniel Danger went out in front of the GCA WrestleVerse and strongly stated his frustrations about his current place within the company. He would be interrupted by the GCA Wrestling; General Manager, Rick Reynolds. Reynolds would inform Daniel that it is latest performances that have put him where he is. Rick would then give Danger another chance to prove himself to the GCA WrestleVerse by putting him up against Seto Wreck there and then in singles action. Daniel would ultimately lose the match. On the March 8 edition of GCA Wrestling ''the following week, Daniel Danger would again come out into the ring and again deliver more frustrations. However, this time he would be interrupted by Seto Wreck who try and bring Danger back into reality. A certain thing that Wreck said to Daniel really got under his skin. This would be when Seto Wreck said, "man up and take the defeat". Danger would then pretend to go for Seto Wreck to make him flinch and then departed the ring full of confidence. ' 'On the March 15 episode of ''GCA Wrestling, again the following week. Chris Diamond and Seto Wreck were placed in a tag team match against there latest rivals of Andrew Johnson and Daniel Danger. Diamond and Wreck would ultimately pick up the victory. On March 16th, GCA Founder/President, Robert Ashcroft announced on his Twitter that Danger had been to his office and demanded a match against Reynolds at The Ultimate Climb. Later that same evening General Manager, Rick Reynolds tweeted his response of; ''' ''"Ahaha, what? Well, it has been a while since I stepped inside a ring but what the hell! Bring it on! He has been running his mouth too much the past few weeks, time for this GM to shut it". (@RickReynoldsGCA).'' '''Therefore on March 16th the match between Daniel Danger and Rick Reynolds was officially set. This will be Rick's first in-ring match up while with the Global Creations Alliance. Main Card Amaya Blaze © vs. Melissa McNeil On the March 8 edition of GCA Wrestling, a new number one contender was needed for the GCA Women's Championship after Amaya Blaze successfully defended the title against both Madison Eagle and Alisha Von Michaels the previous week. The three women that qualified for the match up was none other than Melissa McNeil, Ashley King and Hanae Honoka. All three women participated in the main event; International Women's Day, Steel Cage match up. Melissa McNeil would walk out victorious and the new number one contender for Amaya's title. On the March 15 episode of GCA Wrestling the following week, Blaze would kick off the show with a promo aimed towards Melissa and the rest of her team One Hive made up of Kari Hanson and Britney Quinn. Blaze would face Kari with McNeil and Quinn both present at ringside in a non-title match later that night. Hanson would ultimately win the bout. This made the GCA WrestleVerse question over social media, will Blaze have what it takes to conquer Melissa at The Ultimate Climb. The Oil Rig Roughnecks © vs. The JustDre League After losing the GCA Tag Team Championship at Final Justice, The JustDre League (SuperDre & BatDre) swore to get revenge on the new champions, The Oil Rig Roughnecks (Rig & Danger Duke). On the February 22 edition of GCA Wrestling, Rig accompanied by Danger Duke took on Andrew Johnson in the main event. After Rig managed to pick up the victory over Johnson, both SuperDre and BatDre of The JustDre League would make it perfectly clear to The Oil Rig Roughnecks that there coming back for the gold. On the March 1 edition of GCA Wrestling the following week, the two teams were scheduled against each other in a non-title tag team match. However, the match would prematurely start when The JustDre League ambushed the Roughnecks half way through there entrance. Although, they were ambushed, Rig and Danger Duke still managed to pick up the victory. On March 11th, Rick Reynolds announced via his Twitter that The JustDre League had cashed in there rematch clause. Therefore, creating the GCA Tag Team Championship match at The Ultimate Climb. Later that same evening it was announced that The Oil Rig Roughnecks were allowed to choose the match stipulation. They went onto choose a steel match. On the March 15 edition of GCA Wrestling, Rig was placed into a singles match against BatDre and the match ended in very controversial fashion. R3DD © vs. Count Magnizard On the February 1 edition of GCA Wrestling, throughout the show; GCA Superstar, R3DD kept meeting a mysterious figure loitering backstage. However, things turned from strange to stranger in the closing moments of the sixth episode when the mysterious figure cast some sort of spell on R3DD, leaving the GCA WrestleVerse highly confused on what they had just witnessed. ' '''On the February 8 edition of ''GCA Wrestling the following week, we found R3DD in a rather peculiar place. He was found unconscious by another person in a cape. This built up more questions among the GCA WrestleVerse. The following week on GCA Wrestling, R3DD was now shown to be awake and conscious. R3DD confronted the wrestler who previously tried to awake him the previous week, about what has happened to him. The man revealed himself to be called SuperGuy and also informed R3DD that he had been teleported to another WrestleVerse within a different realm. The realm that R3DD had been sent to was the one where Bottom Of The Barrel Wrestling existed. Later that same evening R3DD was shocked to find out his opponent would be none other than Pacman!? On February 18th, SuperGuy introduced R3DD to the rest of his squad known as the Fairness Federation. The team was made up of SuperGuy, BatBoy, Dash and Fascinating Female. All members introduced themselves to R3DD and swore that they will help him on his quest to get home to the GCA WrestleVerse. On the February 22 edition of GCA Wrestling, ''R3DD Learned from SuperGuy that a mystical man named Count Magnizard was responsible for taking wrestlers out of there realms. SuperGuy also let R3DD know that to summon him, R3DD must show that he is one of the best. Later that week R3DD managed to defeat his second mystery opponent, which ended up being Jessica Rabbit. On the March 1 edition of ''GCA Wrestling, R3DD would once again show dominance when he along with Dash and Fascinating Female defeated three out of the four originals of The Wiggles in 6-person tag team action. On the March 8 edition of GCA Wrestling the following week, SuperGuy informed R3DD that if he beats that week's mystery opponent he would become the new number one contender for the BOTB Championship. R3DD would ultimately defeat another mystery opponent and become the number one contender. The mystery opponent ended up being Spongebob Squarepants. On the March 15 episode of GCA Wrestling, we witnessed R3DD capture the BOTB Championship after defeating a Tank from the Left 4 Dead universe! After defeating the monstrous creature, R3DD had unknowingly got the attention of a one Count Magnizard. Magnizard would follow R3DD's victory with an ambush by chokeslaming him in the center of the BOTB ring. This would be the first time that the fans got to see what Count Magnizard looked like in a physical form. On March 17th, Magnizard made a proposition to R3DD, challenging him to a Three Realms Of Hell Match. The stipulations state that if Count Magnizard wins, he will win the BOTB Championship and he will be able to send R3DD to another unknown realm. On the other hand, if R3DD wins, he will retain the BOTB title and he will be sent home to the GCA WrestleVerse. The two are now set to face each other in this high stakes match. Can R3DD defeat Count Magnizard and win his one-way ticket back to the GCA WrestleVerse? Find out on March 18th! Professor Buzzard © vs. James Frost The rivalry between Professor Buzzard and James Frost began on Twitter even before the two squared off inside of a GCA ring. On February 8 edition of GCA Wrestling, James Frost managed to defeat former GCA Global Champion, Bruce Daniels in the main event of that evening. While taking in his victory, Professor Buzzard decided to ambush James. However, this wouldn't stop "Everyone's Favorite Action Hero" because Frost managed to take Buzzard out. The two would constantly come to blows on Twitter throughout the coming weeks. On the February 22 edition of GCA Wrestling, Buzzard and Frost would finally go head to head inside of a GCA ring for the first time. Buzzard would ultimately win the match and go onto viciously attacking James after his victory. On the March 1 edition of GCA Wrestling the following week, Professor Buzzard would cut a promo shown on the Titantron sarcastically wishing James good luck for his match against Bonifer Wyatt later in the evening. When the time came for Frost's bout against Wyatt, Buzzard would interfere the clutch performers entrance. This would then become there second match against one another. Buzzard would pick up his second consecutive victory over Frost. On March 5, Professor Buzzard issued a challenge to James Frost via his Twitter account. Buzzard tweeted; "Listen up @frosty052! I am so confident I can beat you for the third time in a row on Thursday, I will add a little stipulation. If I don't win you can challenge for my title at #UltimateClimb. Just had a little chat with our #numskull GM @RickReynoldsGCA about it! Do you accept?" (@ProfBuzzardGCA). The challenge was accepted by Frost, therefore making the match between the two for the next episode of GCA Wrestling. On the March 8 edition of GCA Wrestling, both competitors were ready for this high stakes match. Buzzard would once again interfere his rivals entrance which would begin the match prematurely. However, Frost managed to turn the match around and defeat Buzzard for the first time. This meant that Frost was now set to face Professor Buzzard for his GCA Honor Championship at The Ultimate Climb special event on March 18th. The following day, it was announced via the Global Creations Alliance's Twitter, that Professor Buzzard's nose had been indeed broken in there match the previous night. It was then stated that Buzzard will still be able to compete at the special event. On the edition of GCA Wrestling the following week, Buzzard was absent due to is injury but Frost came down to the ring and cut a promo aimed at his the Professor and the GCA Honor Championship. he two would still battle it out on social media in the days between GCA events. It was announced on March 17th that the two would clash in the first-ever Canadian Carnage match at the Ultimate Climb event. Hade Mercer © vs. Yuri The Reaper At the Final Justice special event on February 18th, Yuri The Reaper defeated Seto Wreck in a 15-Minute, Iron Man match to become the new number one contender for Hade Mercer's GCA Global Championship. On the February 22 edition of GCA Wrestling, Yuri was set to face Arian Barrios in a singles match. However, due to the pre-match ambush by Hade the match changed to Reaper V Mercer in non-title action. Although being ambushed, Yuri The Reaper would ultimately win the match. On the March 1 edition of GCA Wrestling, Hade Mercer was placed into a match up against the unhinged MANEAK, before the match got started, Yuri would make an appearance at ring-side trying to throw Mercer of his game. Mid-way through the match Yuri would pose as a distraction to the Global Champion, giving MANEAK a temporary advantage. Although being distracted, Mercer managed to gain the victory. On the March 8 edition of GCA Wrestling the following week, Mercer would make a statement aimed at the number one contender, Yuri in the center of the GCA ring. Later that same evening, Hade stood by his earlier statements when he defeated Yuri The Reaper in a non-title match. On the March 15 episode of GCA Wrestling, Yuri The Reaper would team up with fellow Tribe member Pacman Jackson against the team of Hade Mercer and Vavien White, in an Extreme Rules, Tornado Tag Team Match. The Tribe would ultimately be victorious. Reaper and Mercer will face each other at The Ultimate Climb in a TLC match with Hade's GCA Global Championship the line. Results __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:GCA Category:Global Creations Alliance Category:GCA Wrestling Category:GCA Special Event Category:GCA Special Events